


Thin Comfort

by whiteraven1606



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, CBT, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PTSD, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's worried what his lovers will think of the arc reactor and hides it. They try to show him that it doesn't matter to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Comfort

Tony tugged the hem of his t-shirt down further, feeling a little ridiculous because he knew he was still himself, even with the arch reactor. He looked down at the muted glow coming from his chest and wondered if they would still accept him. Still even want him.

****

Steve watched the door with one eye as he settled Bruce into his kneeling position. Binding Bruce’s wrist to his ankle, Steve checked that the wrappings were the right tension and that Bruce was still focused on his breathing pattern.

“Good, Bruce. You need to keep breathing.” Steve stood back and admired how Bruce’s ass was tilted up and his cock hung heavy. Picking up the metal rings, Steve reached under Bruce. “Deep breathe.”

After Bruce drew a breathe, Steve squeezed until Bruce’s erection started to subside. Slipping the rings into place, Steve settled The last one just under the head of Bruce’s cock. Settling the bound cock against Bruce’s thigh, Steve trailed a finger across each ring were the metal met straining flesh every inch or so down the length of the shaft. Bruce’s breathing picked up until he was panting.

“Slow down. You’re alright.” Slowing, pulling Bruce’s balls away from his body, Steve wrapped the heaviest metal ring, this one with a hinge, in place and snapped it closed.

Bruce gasped. “Please...”

Steve rubbed his hand up Bruce’s back. “Soon you’ll be full and hurting just like you like best, Bruce.”

Bruce’s breathing hitched and then settled, his body slumping into the kneeling position Steve had placed him in. Steve rubbed down Bruce’s back and across his ass towards where his arms stretched down to meet his ankles. Carefully pressing on Bruce’s bound hands, Steve watched the door counting how long it was taking Tony to join them.

Steve bent down and kissed Bruce’s ass cheek. “You’re being very good.”

Bruce hummed and wiggled his fingers. “More?”

Catching the moving fingers, Steve pressed them to Bruce’s ankles. “More pain?” Steve pinched Bruce’s scrotum. Then he gripped Bruce’s balls and held them firmly. “More bondage?”

Bruce’s fingers squirmed under Steve’s hand. “More, please. More...everything.”

Steve kissed the small of Bruce’s back before picking up the small strips of leather he used for binding small parts. Quickly binding Bruce’s ball, Steve next picked up the small clamps. Pulling up skin that he pinched carefully, Steve slid one clamp into place on each ball. Bruce grunted as the second clamp tightened. He flicked the first clamp and enjoyed the little noise Bruce made.

Looking up, Steve found Tony lurking near the door. “Tony.” Rising, he smiled and motioned Tony forward. The t-shirt was new, but then Tony’d been gone long enough for Steve to know there’d be problems. Things to work on and making Tony feel safe was the first objective. Steve gathered Tony to him and held on.

Tony tucked his nose into Steve’s collarbone and tried to hug without letting their chests touch. “I missed you both.”

Steve petted the back of Tony’s head and pulled him in tight until the new arch reactor was pressing against his sternum. “We missed you, Tony.” He pushed Tony back and ducked his head to look Tony in the eye. “You really need the shirt?”

Tony pressed his lips together. “Maybe?”

Trailing a finger across the top of Tony’s shoulder, Steve nodded. “You can keep it for now.” Frowning at the sudden sigh from Tony, Steve rubbed his fingertips along Tony’s neck. “I’m glad you survived.”

Tony watched him from the corner of his eye as he settled onto his knees beside Bruce. Steve brought Tony’s hands to set on Bruce’s back between his shoulder blades. Steve pulled Tony’s closer knee a few inches towards himself.

“Bruce is ready. What about you Tony?” Steve slid a clamp onto the webbing between Tony’s left thumb and forefinger.

Tony stared down at his hand and then offered his right hand to Steve. “Yes.”

Steve kissed Tony’s right wrist and brought his hand to Bruce’s inner thighs. “You can only touch here. Don’t go higher yet.”

Tony nodded as he drew a shaky breathe. Steve shifted until he was behind Tony. He gently rubbed along the hem of the t-shirt around Tony’s waist. Tony dropped his head forward and sighed.

Steve kissed him on the back of his neck. “You can rub Bruce’s thigh. No higher, no pinching.”

With a nod, Tony started rubbing a circle with his hand. Steve matched his speed with a hand on the small of Tony’s back, edging up under the shirt every few sweeps. He spread his touch across more skin slowly so that he didn’t startle Tony.

The more Steve touched the slower Tony’s own movements became. Easing Tony forward, Steve got him to lay across Bruce’s back with his hand between them, cushioning the arc from Bruce’s skin.

“You remember this, Tony? Remember how well you take pleasure? How nicely your ass opens up for me?” Steve watched Tony closely as he fingered the skin around Tony’s asshole.

Tony whimpered as Steve pulled away to get some lube. Soothing him with a touch, Steve started easing his finger’s way into Tony’s body. He worked quickly, keeping his other hand busy circling Tony’s back. He kept an eye on Tony’s hand moving slowly back and forth on Bruce’s thigh.

“You think Bruce needs more clamps, Tony?” He watched Tony turn his head with a slight frown. Steve twisted his finger and watched happily as Tony gasped. “Maybe a toy instead?”

“T-toy.” Tony pushed his ass up with a movement of his hips. “Ohhh.”

Steve added another finger and spread more lube around carefully. “We have to make him a mess with slick if we’re going to use toys. Isn’t that right, love?” He leaned over Tony, gently easing weight onto Tony’s back, pressing him down into Bruce, who moaned quietly.

“Yes.” Tony’s voice quivered and Steve backed off just as slowly as he could make himself move.

Pushing Tony’s hand gently out of his way, Steve slipped a generous amount of lube along Bruce’s crack. It didn’t take him long to slip his fingers into Bruce’s relaxed body. Tony watched avidly, almost lifting his head from Bruce’s back to get a better view.

Steve pulled away from them and slipped a condom onto a thick curved dildo Steve liked to thrust with. He eased it in, listening to Bruce’s breath catch, as he watched Tony lick his lips. Pressing it sideways to make the curve more known, Steve grinned as Bruce made a small noise and relaxed further.

Tony shifted a little towards Bruce’s neck and Steve wondered if he could get Tony to settle enough to feel he could take off his shirt. Steve gently moved Tony’s free hand to the dildo.

“Thrust slowly.” He used his hand to guide Tony at the speed he wanted. He let go and smiled as Tony sped up right away. “Tony.” He touched Tony’s elbow and Tony’s sigh gusted across Bruce’s back as he slowed back down to the speed Steve had indicated.

Bruce’s breathing picked up and Steve ghosted his hand up across Bruce’s back to Tony’s side. Gently pressing on Tony’s ribs, Steve slid his hand cross the cloth to Tony’s tailbone. Pressing carefully on various points Steve knew, he watched Tony settle more of his weight onto Bruce. Leaning carefully to his left, Steve checked that Bruce wasn’t burying his face in the bedsheets.

“Good.” Steve slipped a condom into the long slim dildo with the ridges Tony liked and slowly eased into Tony. “Keep fucking Bruce, Tony.”

Tony whimpered and thrust his ass back towards Steve. “Fuck.” He twisted his head over one shoulder to look at Steve. “Fuck, fuck, come on.”

Stopping with only half the dildo in, Steve frowned at Tony. “You know better.”

Even wiggling, Tony kept his speed on thrusting the dildo into Bruce constant. Steve slipped his hand up to Tony’s neck and pressed lightly on the knob at the top of the spine. Tony stilled with a little gasp, his arm moving the dildo faltered.

“No cussing, Tony. You can beg if you remember to say please.” Steve waited until Tony resumed his duty to Bruce before leaning in again to add his warmth along Tony’s back. “Say please to me, Tony.”

Tony shuddered and rotated the shoulder of his trapped arm. “Plea-please.” He rolled his hips. “Please.”

“Good, Tony.” Steve shoved the rest of the length into Tony quickly and flicked on the vibration. With a whimper, Tony started to rock. Steve eased more of his weight onto Tony’s back. “Easy, Tony. I won’t let you down.” It took a moment for Steve to get himself under control enough to ease in beside the vibrating dildo. It was tight and the vibration numbed him enough to ease the threat of an orgasm.

As soon as he was buried in Tony, Steve added his hand to Tony’s on the dildo in Bruce. He sped up the thrust to match his own into Tony. Soon the sound of the vibrator were drowned out by the slap of skin and the little grunts Steve loved to hear from Bruce.

Tony whimpered and shifted enough to free his trapped arm. Steve mentally congratulated himself as Tony braced himself with that hand. The forearm reddened where the arc reactor had dug into the skin.

Beneath them, Bruce moaned and tilted his ass up. Steve twisted the dildo as he slammed into Tony with jarring force. Bruce started to shake as Tony began gasping ‘please’ every few breaths.

Steve kept the same brutal pace as he licked up Tony’s neck to his ear. “Come for us, Tony.”

Tony’s grip on the dildo in Bruce tightened and he grunted as he thrust against Bruce’s side until a few strokes later his orgasm hit him.

Steve moaned into Tony’s ear as the muscles of Tony’s ass clenched around him. He rode Tony hard, until Tony’s hand went limp under his on the dildo. Steve slowly pulled out and thrust the vibrator into Tony a few strokes before pulling it out as well.

He let Tony lay gasping as he slipped the condom from the vibrator and slid another on. Quickly lubing it up, Steve worked it in next to the dildo in Bruce. The cant of his hips changed again as Bruce whimpered.

“You can do it, Bruce.” Steve slipped a hand down Bruce’s leaking shaft, rubbing at each of the metal rings. Steve pinched one of the clamps and grinned as Bruce twitched. “Come on.”

Bruce’s hips flexed with the nudges of the dildo and vibrator. He moaned as Tony kissed his ribs and arm. Steve trailed a fingernail down Bruce’s foot.

“Ahh!” Bruce jerked and his whole body started to tremble as Steve kept racking his fingernails down the soles of Bruce’s feet. Steve watched Bruce’s cock twitch as his balls tried to pull up, but couldn’t.

****

Moving Tony off Bruce was easier said than done. He was lighter than Steve remembered, but still heavy enough when relaxed. Shifting Bruce onto his back with his head settled on Tony’s left shoulder, Steve slipped the catch on the metal ring separating Bruce’s balls from his body.

The move had Bruce’s knees bent and dropped to each side, his arm cushioning the angle because they were still bound to Bruce’s ankles. Steve stood so Bruce couldn’t look at anything else without moving his head. Then he began roughly jacking Bruce’s cock. Even with the constricting rings encircling his shaft, after so much sensation it didn’t take long for Bruce to arch his back and spatter himself with semen.

Steve gentled his strokes until Bruce’s breathing settled a little and then started rubbing the head of Bruce’s dick. “Come again for us, Bruce.”

Tony’s hand snaked close and Steve nodded at Tony’s questioning look. Steve rubbed and jacked Bruce harder as Tony pulled off one of the clamps. Bruce roared as he arched and came again, a smaller jerk of his cock accompanying the jerking of his hips.

Steve eased off again and nudged the dildos in Bruce’s ass. Bruce whimpered and tilted his head down to look at Steve. With a big grin, Steve started rubbing Bruce’s cock again.

“Oh.” Bruce dropped his head back to Tony’s shoulder. Tony pinched Bruce’s nipple as Steve pulled the other clamp off and flicked the vibrator on high. Bruce’s face went tight as his body shook and his balls contracted.

Steve milked his shaft as Bruce oozed a trickle of come. “Both of you did good.”

Tony beamed and kissed Bruce on the top of his head as he lay twitching.

****

Steve eased Tony’s shirt back down as Bruce sleepily watched. Steve frowned at him. “Go to sleep.”

Bruce shifted closer to Tony. “Yeah.” He caught Steve’s wrist as Steve moved away. “Be as safe as you can.”

Steve leaned over and kissed Bruce. “I will.” He rubbed a hand down Tony’s back. “Take care of him.”

Bruce nodded as he yawned. He blinked slow, heavy eyelids. “I will do my best.”

With one last pat, Steve nodded and left them to sleep. When he stepped out of the bedroom he wasn’t surprised to see Alfred standing there as though he were a statue.

“Alfred.” Steve accepted his boots and his pager. “How long ago did it go off?”

“Only a few minutes ago, Master McGarrett.” Alfred handed him is ankle knife as soon as his boots were tied. “Master Hogan is awaiting you at the car.”

“Thanks, Alfred.” Steve finished getting his clothing straight and accepted his overnight bag from Alfred’s waiting hands. “I’m sure Happy can get me to base in time to gear out.” He clapped Alfred on the shoulder and pulled him into a quick hug. “Try to feed them up while I’m gone, okay?”

“Of course, Master McGarrett.” Alfred followed more sedately as Steve pounded down the steps to the waiting car. “Do be careful.”

Steve waved. “I always am. Tell them bye for me.”

****

Alfred turned from watching the car leave to walk back into the house. He hoped that whatever mission Steve was so eager to go on had something to do with clearing out the caves Master Stark had been held in. It was his hope that the newly scarred young man wouldn’t drag Master Bruce down into the abyss.

He slipped into their bedroom and without thinking about what they’d been doing, cleaned up all evidence of anything untoward. He moved the blanket back up onto Master Bruce’s shoulder, only to find Master Stark watching him with sleepy eyes.

“Sorry to disturb you, Master Stark.”

The young man blinked and snaked a hand out from under the covers to point at him. “Tony. I’ve told you a thousand times to call me Tony.”

Alfred gently smiled at him. “Of course, Master Stark.”

Tony snorted and sat up without dislodging Master Wayne from his slumber. “Steve gone?”

“Indeed. His pager went off ten minutes ago.” Alfred picked up clothes from the floor and one chair to be taken to wash.

“Hmmm. Okay. Happy driving him?” Tony rubbed at the side of his head.

Alfred wondered if he could offer the man’s medication without a fight or if it would have to wait for Mistress Potts. “Yes, Master Stark.”

Tony hummed and fidgeted with his shirt.

Cocking his head, Alfred raised an eyebrow. “Will there be anything else?”

“Uhm.” Tony glanced up, glanced down, and finally nodded. “Just one thing.” He slipped out to the edge of the bed, expertly keeping his groin covered as he did so.

Alfred came closer and settled on the edge of the chair he’s just cleared, clothing in his lap.

“I, ah, I didn’t let them take off my shirt.”

Nodding, Alfred resettled the clothing pile as it tried to slip away. “That is understandable.” He watched Tony stare at the floor. “They will not love you any less than they did before.” He had expected the flinch that got. “Trusting is difficult at the best of times, Master Stark. Perhaps you should become comfortable with your own body before worrying what others will think, hmm?”

Tony smiled at him. “Yeah.” He stood and all but pranced to the bathroom. “Thanks, Alfred.”

Alfred carefully did not take notice of the naked flesh as it went by and started to stand until he found that Bruce was watching him silently from the bed. “Sir.”

Bruce smiled that genuine smile Alfred could rarely pry out of him. “Thanks, Alfred.”

“Anytime, sir.” Alfred gathered the boxers that had escaped the pile and set off to wash clothing and try to forget the noises those three managed to echo through the whole house. Jarvis insisted it wasn’t a fault in his programing, but Alfred sometimes wondered.

****

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the middle of Ironman, after Bruce burns down his mansion, and before Hawaii Five-0. Yes, I know how badly I messed with timelines to do that. :) You're welcome.


End file.
